wulverheimfandomcom-20200213-history
Creatures
Here is a list of most of the Hostile Creatures you may encounter throughout Wulverheim. There may be creatures mentioned here that are not yet added to the game and a lot of specialty plot related bosses may not be covered here. Also some of the creatures mentioned below will vary in appearance, abilities and gender. Adamantine Umber Hulk This hulking, powerfully built creature looks something like a cross between a great ape and a beetle. The low, rounded head is dominated by a massive pair of mandibles and rows of triangular teeth. It has two big compound eyes like a beetle's, with two smaller eyes like an ape's in between. Adamantine Armour plates cover virtually all of its chitinous body, whose scattered feelers resemble sparse hair. Air Elemental This creature appears to be an amorphous, shifting cloud surrounded by fast-moving currents of air. Darker bits of twirling vapour form the suggestion of two eyes and a mouth, but this could be a trick of the swirling air. Arch-Vile This large, charred humanoid demon stands a head taller than a normal human even in its standard semi-crouched pose. Its elongated arms are both terminated in bloody tumor-like bloated hands with small, inward-retracted claws. Axe of Freedom Bandit Dwarven Bandit villains of the Slegge Crags. They frequently rob anything that travels the roads to and from Hammers head Keep. Axe of Freedom Cleric Dwarven Bandit villains of the Slegge Crags. They frequently rob anything that travels the roads to and from Hammers head Keep. Axe of Freedom Mage Dwarven Bandit villains of the Slegge Crags. They frequently rob anything that travels the roads to and from Hammers head Keep. Bandit A Bandit is a person who has defied the laws of the realm. They live a life of crime outside of civilization. They prey on innocent travellers and merchants stealing whatever they see fit. Bandit Boss A Bandit is a person who has defied the laws of the realm. They live a life of crime outside of civilization. They prey on innocent travellers and merchants stealing whatever they see fit. Bandit Cleric A Bandit is a person who has defied the laws of the realm. They live a life of crime outside of civilization. They prey on innocent travellers and merchants stealing whatever they see fit. Bandit Mage A Bandit is a person who has defied the laws of the realm. They live a life of crime outside of civilization. They prey on innocent travellers and merchants stealing whatever they see fit. Bear These massive omnivores weigh more than 1,800 pounds and stand nearly 9 feet tall when they rear up on their hind legs. They are bad-tempered and territorial. Beholder A beholder is an 8-foot-wide orb dominated by a central eye and large, toothy maw. Ten smaller eyes on stalks sprout from the top of the orb. Beholder Mage Beholder mages have sacrificed the use of their eye-stalks in favor of more traditional (but just as deadly) magical spells. Boar Though not carnivorous, these wild swine are bad-tempered and usually charge anyone who disturbs them. Bugbear Hunter This muscular, savage humanoid stands 7 feet tall. Coarse hair covers most of its body. Its mouth is full of long, sharp fangs, and its nose is much like that of a bear. Bugbear Shaman This muscular, savage humanoid stands 7 feet tall. Coarse hair covers most of its body. Its mouth is full of long, sharp fangs, and its nose is much like that of a bear. Bugbear Warrior This muscular, savage humanoid stands 7 feet tall. Coarse hair covers most of its body. Its mouth is full of long, sharp fangs, and its nose is much like that of a bear. Dire Bear This hulking bear has bony brow ridges and claws like sickles, with a wildness and destructive gleam in its cold, piercing eyes. Dire Boar This giant boar has an arched back as high as a human is tall. It has spiny armor on its head and back, great gleaming tusks, and small, furious, demon eyes. Dire Rat This enormous rat looks bigger and more vicious than most dogs. It has coarse, spiky fur, malevolent eyes, and a long, naked tail. Dire Wolf This immense gray wolf seems as big as a horse. It has fiery eyes and a thick coat of fur. Drowned Crewman This animated corpse is sopping wet, as if it just crawled from the water. The air around it is thick and cloying, exuding the essences of the corpse's watery grave. Duergar Warrior This humanoid resembles a dwarf but with gray skin and a more twisted, cruel look to its face. Earth Elemental Like a walking hill, the creature plods along on two legs of rock and earth. It has clublike arms of jagged stone swinging at its sides, with a featureless head. Erinyes A fierce and beautiful woman, with a statuesque build and flawless skin, stands nearby. She has large, feathery wings and red, glowing eyes. Fire Elemental mass of ambulatory flame races across the ground, seeming to flick and spark from a central, humanoid-shaped conflagration. Like a living inferno, the fire-creature's burning dance of heat and flames brings it ever closer. Fire Mephit This winged creature looks like a miniature devil, wreathed in flame and cackling with mischief. Forest Goblin Hunter These goblins are indigenous to the country of Valheimia. They are often found in forests all over the countryside. Forest Goblins are more primitive than the Goblins of other areas and mainly use weapons and armour made of wood and bone. Forest Goblin Shaman These goblins are indigenous to the country of Valheimia. They are often found in forests all over the countryside. Forest Goblins are more primitive than the Goblins of other areas and mainly use weapons and armour made of wood and bone. Forest Goblin Warrior These goblins are indigenous to the country of Valheimia. They are often found in forests all over the countryside. Forest Goblins are more primitive than the Goblins of other areas and mainly use weapons and armour made of wood and bone. Frost Giant Cleric This giant looks like a beefy, muscular human with snow-white skin and light blue hair and eyes. Frost Giant Marksman This giant looks like a beefy, muscular human with snow-white skin and light blue hair and eyes. Frost Giant Warrior This giant looks like a beefy, muscular human with snow-white skin and light blue hair and eyes. Genasi Shaman In league with Sumean, the Arch Enemy of the Dryad named Thorn, these Genasi mean business and are intent on raising armies of Elementals from their native planes. Ghast Minion A mindless slave to its Vampiric master, this foul creature appears more or less humanoid, but has mottled, decaying flesh drawn tight across clearly visible bones. It is mostly hairless and has a carnivore's sharp teeth. Its eyes burn like hot coals in their sunken sockets. Ghoul Minion A mindless slave to its Vampiric master, this foul creature appears more or less humanoid, but has mottled, decaying flesh drawn tight across clearly visible bones. It is mostly hairless and has a carnivore's sharp teeth. Its eyes burn like hot coals in their sunken sockets. Giant Rat This gigantic fearsome looking beast is actually a rat! It is twice the size and twice the aggression of even a Dire Rat. Giant Spider Giant spiders are aggressive predators that use their poisonous bites to subdue or kill prey Giant Spider Queen Giant spiders are aggressive predators that use their poisonous bites to subdue or kill prey Goblin Archer This little humanoid has a flat face, broad nose, pointed ears, wide mouth, and small, sharp fangs. It walks upright, but its arms hang down almost to its knees. Goblin Shaman This little humanoid has a flat face, broad nose, pointed ears, wide mouth, and small, sharp fangs. It walks upright, but its arms hang down almost to its knees. Goblin Warrior This little humanoid has a flat face, broad nose, pointed ears, wide mouth, and small, sharp fangs. It walks upright, but its arms hang down almost to its knees. Guard These men are simply paid protectors of private property. They are there to keep out the thieves, thugs and any other malicious trespassers. Hagspawn This creature resembles a tall, powerfully built human. Its hair is lank and its features are brutish and coarse. Hell Hound The creature resembles a big, powerfully built dog with short, rust-red fur; its markings, teeth, and tongue are sooty black. It has red, glowing eyes. Helmite Abbot This is a Helmite Abbot. He is the head of the monastery and teacher of the ways of the Eye of The Gauntlet. Helmite Monk This is a Helmite Monk, an honoured member of the Eye of The Gauntlet. They guard their monasteries with their lives and any trespassers are dealt with harshly. Hezrou This creature looks like a massive, rough humanoid toad with arms in place of forelegs. Its wide mouth has rows of blunt, powerful teeth, and long spines run down the length of its back. Honey Badger The Honey Badger is a short stocky animal with short legs and a short bushy tail. The upper-parts are silver-grey, with the legs and under-parts being black. It has a large head and powerful jaws. The Honey badger has a very thick loose-fitting skin, which serves as protection from predators. The honey badger has long sharp claws used for defence (and attacking) and also for digging. Imp A tiny humanoid with leathery batwings, a barbed tail, and sharp, twisted horns flutters at about eye level, winking into sight from out of thin air. Incorporeal Lich This skeletal ghostly figure is an incorporeal form of a fearsome Lich. Kobold Hunter This humanoid stands about the size of a gnome or halfling. It has a scaly hide, a naked tail like that of a rat, and a doglike head with two small horns. Kobold Warrior This humanoid stands about the size of a gnome or halfling. It has a scaly hide, a naked tail like that of a rat, and a doglike head with two small horns. Krypdrian Hunter This a reptilian native of Krypdyr Marsh. This humanoid stands about the size of a gnome or halfling. It has a scaly hide, a naked tail like that of a rat, and a doglike head with two small horns. Krypdrian Shaman This a reptilian native of Krypdyr Marsh. This humanoid stands about the size of a gnome or halfling. It has a scaly hide, a naked tail like that of a rat, and a doglike head with two small horns. Krypdrian Warrior This a reptilian native of Krypdyr Marsh. This humanoid stands about the size of a gnome or halfling. It has a scaly hide, a naked tail like that of a rat, and a doglike head with two small horns. Lava Beetle Lava Beetles are said to be cousins of the Fire Beetle, though they are considerably more dangerous. As a defensive mechanism, they have two glands, one on each pincer that produces flammable saliva. The Beetle is then capable of massaging its fireproof exoskeleton in its own saliva and igniting it. To do this it generates sparks by rubbing its flint like pincers together. This coats the entire creature in a protective and lethal flame. Lich This skeletal creature wears the rotting, rich robes of a mighty wizard long dead. Hateful crimson light dances in its empty eye sockets. Marauder Marauders are an outlawed savage people, who rove and raid the lands in search of plunder. Marauder Cleric Marauders are an outlawed savage people, who rove and raid the lands in search of plunder. Marauder Warlock Marauders are an outlawed savage people, who rove and raid the lands in search of plunder. Marauder Warlord Marauders are an outlawed savage people, who rove and raid the lands in search of plunder. Mindflayer This strange, humanoid-shaped being stands about as tall as a human. Its flesh is rubbery and greenish-mauve, glistening with slime. The creature's head looks rather like a four-tentacled octopus, made all the more horrible by a pair of bloated white eyes. Minotaur Strong, fiercely territorial creatures, Minotaurs often lair in vast underground labyrinths where their keen memory gives them an advantage over their lost and confused prey. Minotaur Berserker Strong, fiercely territorial creatures, Minotaurs often lair in vast underground labyrinths where their keen memory gives them an advantage over their lost and confused prey. Minotaur Shaman Strong, fiercely territorial creatures, Minotaurs often lair in vast underground labyrinths where their keen memory gives them an advantage over their lost and confused prey. Mummy This creature looks like a withered and dessicated corpse, with features hidden beneath centuries-old funereal wrappings. It moves with a slow, shambling gait and groans with the weight of the ages. Necromancer A Necromancer is a person that has negative energies flowing through their veins. Necromancers are similar to wizards, but are more adept with necromancy spells. Necromancer Lord A Necromancer is a person that has negative energies flowing through their veins. Necromancers are similar to wizards, but are more adept with necromancy spells. Ogre Chieftain This giant looks like a beefy, muscular human with snow-white skin and light blue hair and eyes. Ogre Hunter This giant looks like a beefy, muscular human with snow-white skin and light blue hair and eyes. Ogre Shaman This giant looks like a beefy, muscular human with snow-white skin and light blue hair and eyes. Ogre Warrior This giant looks like a beefy, muscular human with snow-white skin and light blue hair and eyes. Orc Cleric This creature looks like a primitive human with gray skin and coarse hair. It has a stooped posture, low forehead, and a piglike face with prominent lower canines that resemble a boar's tusks. Orc Marksman This creature looks like a primitive human with gray skin and coarse hair. It has a stooped posture, low forehead, and a piglike face with prominent lower canines that resemble a boar's tusks. Orc Warrior This creature looks like a primitive human with gray skin and coarse hair. It has a stooped posture, low forehead, and a piglike face with prominent lower canines that resemble a boar's tusks. Pirate A Pirate is one who robs at sea or plunders the land from the sea without commission from a sovereign nation. Pirate Cleric A Pirate is one who robs at sea or plunders the land from the sea without commission from a sovereign nation. Pirate Swashbuckler A Pirate is one who robs at sea or plunders the land from the sea without commission from a sovereign nation. Pixie This being resembles are very small elf, but with longer ears and gossamer wings. Purukian Golem This strange stone automaton stands as tall as about 10 feet high and has been intricately carved to resemble an ancient warrior. Purukian Golem Elite This strange stone automaton stands as tall as about 12 feet high and has been intricately carved to resemble an ancient warrior. Rat These omnivorous rodents thrive almost anywhere. Scincidite Hunter This tall humanoid looks like a cross between a powerfully built human and a lizard. Its eyes are the colour of charcoal and it's entirely covered in deep brown scales. Scincidite Warrior This tall humanoid looks like a cross between a powerfully built human and a lizard. Its eyes are the colour of charcoal and it's entirely covered in deep brown scales. Sea Hag A horrible creature, its flesh is sickly and yellow, covered with warts and oozing sores. Its long, filthy hair resembles rotting seaweed. Silver Dagger Bandit These Bandits are an infamous group of thugs that prey on the travellers between Gallimere and Wulverberg. Silver Dagger Cleric These Bandits are an infamous group of thugs that prey on the travellers between Gallimere and Wulverberg. Silver Dagger Mage These Bandits are an infamous group of thugs that prey on the travellers between Gallimere and Wulverberg. Skeleton This creature appears to be nothing but a set of animated bones. Pinpoints of red light smolder in its empty eye sockets. Skeleton Archer This creature appears to be nothing but a set of animated bones. Pinpoints of red light smolder in its empty eye sockets. Skeleton Cleric This creature appears to be nothing but a set of animated bones. Pinpoints of red light smolder in its empty eye sockets. Skeleton Warrior This creature appears to be nothing but a set of animated bones. Pinpoints of red light smolder in its empty eye sockets. Succubus This creature is stunning, statuesque, and extraordinarily beautiful, with flawless skin and raven hair. Her form, so tempting, also has an otherworldly side. Large bat wings unfurl from her back, and her eyes glow with sinister desire. Tiefling Berserker Bred to fight for the Blood War, this tiefling looks full of rage. Troll This big, bipedal creature is about one and a half times as tall as a human but very thin. It has long and ungainly arms and legs. The legs end in great three-toed feet, the arms in wide, powerful hands with sharpened claws. The hide is rubbery, and its hair is thick and ropy, and seems to writhe with its own energy. Rumor has it that this creature can only be killed by the liberal use of fire or acid. Unseelie Nymph As beautiful as nymphs, unseelie nymphs are their exact opposites in outlook and temperament. They delight in the corruption of all that is beautiful and good in nature. Unseelie nymphs can be found in both forest and aquatic environments, working their destruction. Each has a chosen terrain that it prefers; forest unseelie nymphs live only in forests, and aquatic unseelie nymphs live only at lakeshores or in lakes. They will not willingly live in other terrain; even forest unseelie nymphs will not live near a lakeshore that is contained within the home forest. An unseelie nymph's beauty rivals, but does not quite equal, the beauty of a good nymph. However, few get the opportunity to compare them side-by-side, and so the subtle differences are not apparent. Unseelie nymphs resemble young human or elven women with perfect features and thick, luxurious hair. Forest unseelie nymphs tend toward brown or black hair, while water-dwelling individuals have blond or a greenish-blue hair that looks just as lovely and appropriate as the more normal hair colours. This beauty hides a heart as corrupt and evil as can be found in the natural world, and the sardonic or hard glints in these creatures' eyes are so fleeting that almost no one sees them. An unseelie nymph never betrays her evil tendencies overtly, always maintaining an appearance of innocence. Because of this, they are often confused with nymphs who have turned off their unearthly beauty's deadly effects. Vampire Bat Vampire Bats are nocturnal flying mammals, whose food source is blood. Vampire Lord This noble creature of the night has softer characteristics and faded haunting eyes, which suggests that they have been a vampire for many decades. They have learned to control their bloodlust and blend in with humans for a stealthier and more subtle feed. Vampire Mistress This noble creature of the night has softer characteristics and faded haunting eyes, which suggests that they have been a vampire for many decades. They have learned to control their bloodlust and blend in with humans for a stealthier and more subtle feed. Vampire Necromancer This sinister-looking humanoid has a sickly pale blue skin and a feral cast to their features. Their strong beastly characteristics and deep red eyes still filled with bloodlust, suggests that they have only recently become a vampire. Vampire Warrior This sinister-looking humanoid has a sickly pale blue skin and a feral cast to their features. Their strong beastly characteristics and deep red eyes still filled with bloodlust, suggests that they have only recently become a vampire. Warlock Hunter Instrumental to the torture and inevitable punishment of warlocks are the warlock-finders. A warlock-hunter is someone who meticulously searches villages and towns for individual warlocks. They also devote much of their time to the persecution of warlocks. Warlock Hunter Henchman Warlock Hunter Henchman are the hired thugs of the warlock hunters. They will loyally carry out any instruction the Warlock Hunters give them and are often stationed as guards within the secret head quarters, where the warlock hunters operate from and hold convicted warlocks prisoners. Water Elemental A vortex of water rolls across the ground, though it never seems to crash or lose its shape. The waves cascade and storm around a central, feminine humanoid shape, with watery appendages that pound with the force of an ocean storm. Werewolf Short, dark fur covers this frightening humanoid. Crazed with bloodlust, it is an enemy not to be trifled with. Wight This creature resembles a human corpse. Its wild, frantic eyes burn with malevolence. The leathery, desiccated flesh is drawn tight across its bones, and the teeth have grown into sharp, jagged needles. Wild elf These native elves have been brainwashed by the Shaman Sumean to have a deep hatred for civilisation. They are here to wreak havoc against Wulverheim and all of its civilised inhabitants. Will-O'-Wisp This creature seems to be nothing but a faintly glowing sphere of light. Wolf Wolves are pack hunters known for their persistence and cunning. Worg This beast looks like a dark-colored wolf with a malevolent intelligence in its face and eyes. Worg Packleader This looks like a rather large and dangerous alpha male Worg pack leader. Wraith This creature is a sinister, spectral figure robed in darkness. It has no visible features or appendages, except for the glowing green pinpoints of its eyes. Zombie Zombies are corpses reanimated through dark and sinister magic. These mindless automatons shamble about, doing their creator's bidding without fear or hesitation.